<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unsteady by narcissablaxk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381865">unsteady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablaxk/pseuds/narcissablaxk'>narcissablaxk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Head Games [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Sequel to "go easy", The kink of the day is enthusiastic consent, Who is the top? Who is the bottom? Who knows!, lawrusso, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablaxk/pseuds/narcissablaxk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a sequel to "go easy." </p><p>Johnny gets a taste of touch and wants more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Head Games [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unsteady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel was a pragmatic thinker, despite public opinion that he was impulsive and hot-headed. He’d learned, over the years, how to take a moment to think before he did something ruinous. That was one of the first impulses to get shoved to the side when Johnny Lawrence sidled back into his life, with his blond stubble and ageless eyes. </p><p>He’d done so many stupid things since then, had shelved rational thought often, but now, with Johnny on top of him and his hands up his shirt, he wondered if he had done it again. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Johnny asked. His voice had dropped, lower than it usually was, if that were possible, and Daniel squirmed underneath him as the sound settled on top of his skin like a thin layer of electricity. “You’re thinking too much.” </p><p>“No such thing,” Daniel mumbled, but his hands were still on Johnny’s abs, on the tense muscle beneath a layer of soft skin, his fingers moving slowly up and down like he was trying to learn through touch. </p><p>Johnny shifted so his weight was on Daniel’s left instead of on top of him. “You’re the one who brought <em>me</em> here, LaRusso,” he pointed out, a little accusingly, like he thought Daniel was chickening out, like he’d realized suddenly that he made some kind of wild mistake. Daniel noted, with some distant satisfaction, that Johnny left his right leg thrown over his hips. </p><p>He looked up at him, the window behind him hiding some part of Johnny’s face that Daniel really wanted to see, because Johnny was many things, and one of them was an open book, full of expletives and contradictions, but open and available. The planes of his face were cast in shadow, and the only real indicator that Daniel had of his feelings were the slope of his shoulders, ramrod straight and tense. </p><p>“I know,” he said softly, finally pulling his hand out from Johnny’s shirt. “I just want –” he stalled out, because what he <em>wanted</em> and what was <em>smart</em> were two completely different things, and he was determined to be smart, even if it was disappointing. “I don’t want you to do this unless you actually want to.” </p><p>“I’m not a teenage girl, LaRusso,” Johnny said archly. “You didn’t win a debate to get me here.” </p><p>Against his will, Daniel’s hand landed on Johnny’s thigh and held, gentle and firm. “I feel like –”</p><p><em>I’m taking advantage,</em> he didn’t say it, he knew that Johnny would take that as some kind of affront, like an insult that Johnny couldn’t make his own decisions, but Johnny was drunk on touch, on excess after so long without, and if Daniel pressed that advantage, that wasn’t right, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Amanda and I have a weekly dinner,” Johnny said, clearing his throat so his voice was almost back to normal. Daniel’s heartbeat thudded in his chest like he was going to hear something he didn’t want to know. “I mean…you know –”</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathed. </p><p>“And we talk about –”</p><p>“How I get bent out of shape,” Daniel supplied helpfully, his voice exasperated. </p><p>Johnny chuckled under his breath, once, the sound warm and boosting, and Daniel smiled in the dark, knowing that Johnny could see his face, even if he couldn’t really see him. “Yeah, that. But she’s also really smart, your ex-wife. Did you know that?” </p><p>“I think I know <em>better</em> –”</p><p>“Whatever,” Johnny waved him off. “She asked me one day, when we were sipping beers and eating chips, if I was ever going to grow up.” </p><p>“That sounds like Amanda,” Daniel said cautiously. Johnny withdrew his leg from over his hips and settled completely onto the bed, the warm line of his body pressing into Daniel’s, like now that they had started touching, he didn’t want it to stop. “Was she talking about your eating habits, or…?”</p><p>“<em>Ha ha</em>,” Johnny poked him in the side. “She wanted to know if I was going to ever move in on her ex-husband.” </p><p><em>Oh.</em> </p><p>Daniel knew this was supposed to be a serious moment, something he was supposed to take with grace and maturity, but he couldn’t help the snort that snuck out, undignified and immature and definitely, <em>definitely</em> not what Johnny was hoping for. </p><p>He sighed heavily. “Fine, LaRusso,” he said, shifting like he was going to get up and leave. </p><p>“No, no, no, I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant,” Daniel caught him by the upper arm and pulled him back down, using the leverage to pull himself up so he was looming over him. “I just – do you know how many times Amanda asked me the same thing?” </p><p>Johnny blinked up at him, his face finally illuminated now that they’d switched positions, the lines around his eyes smoothing out, revealing a time warp back to the eighties, back to what Daniel thought about a thousand times but was too scared to dwell on long enough to eliminate his plausible deniability. Tan skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, California in one dangerous package. </p><p>“Right,” was Johnny’s intelligent reply, and Daniel huffed at him, exasperated. </p><p>“We’re bad at this,” he pointed out. </p><p>Johnny’s hand landed on Daniel’s hip, firm and masculine. “We weren’t bad at everything we were doing before you started talking, LaRusso.” </p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Johnny.”  </p><p>Outside, a car alarm started going, honking loudly six times before it stopped. Daniel turned toward the window – was that his car? Johnny’s car? </p><p>Johnny used Daniel’s distraction to pull himself up high enough to press a chaste kiss to Daniel’s collarbone, using his index finger to pull his collar out of the way. His mouth was warm, gentler than Daniel expected, a tender press of his lips that set a slow rhythm against Daniel’s skin, a second heartbeat. </p><p>In contradiction to his mouth, his hand on Daniel’s hip was tight, the blunt nails digging into Daniel’s bare skin, a representation of Johnny’s barely-contained control. Daniel breathed, a shaky sound in the quiet room, and Johnny grinned against his skin, Daniel could feel it, the cool press of his teeth, the way his chest stuttered with suppressed laughter. </p><p>“<em>Enough</em>,” Daniel admonished weakly, looking down at him. Johnny pulled away to look at him, mischievous, lit like a model in some cheesy boudoir photoshoot, gilded at the edges and tempting in such an obvious way Daniel was momentarily impressed at his own restraint. </p><p>He lunged down for Johnny’s mouth, hungry and desperate, groaning when Johnny arched up against him, pressing their chests together. His hand on Daniel’s hip snaked around to pull him on top completely. His hands fastened onto Daniel’s hipbones, fingers pressing in so hard it was almost painful, lightning shocks of pleasure and pain shooting up Daniel’s back. He hoisted himself up onto his knees, pulling their bodies a negligible distance apart so he could roughly yank Johnny’s shirt up as far as he could get it without help. </p><p>“Somethin’ you want, LaRusso?” Johnny asked, his voice smug but his face flushed, ruining his smooth operator effect he was obviously going for. </p><p>He lowered his mouth to Johnny’s ear and smirked where the other man couldn’t see him. If Johnny could lean into Daniel’s obvious infatuation, then that could go both ways. </p><p>“Take it off,” he whispered against the shell of Johnny’s ear, biting back a grin when Johnny’s smirk melted into a pleased groan. “Please.” </p><p>“You were doing better without the <em>please</em>,” Johnny muttered, sitting up and taking Daniel with him to pull his shirt up and off. He shoved his hand underneath Daniel’s shirt and pulled it off without preamble, one hand tracing down Daniel’s chest to the waistband of his shorts. </p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes and shoved Johnny back into the bed, hands firm on his shoulders. “Try listening to me more often, then.” </p><p>“If this is the way you’re gonna convince me, I’ll listen,” Johnny promised, rolling his hips up and using the momentum to roll Daniel onto his back, their hips pressed together insistently. Daniel moaned at the movement, the sound wanton and embarrassing, and felt Johnny preen smugly. </p><p>“Shut up,” Daniel protested weakly, Johnny’s heavy weight was so different from what he was used to, firm and more exhilarating than he thought it would be, even though he’d imagined this an embarrassing amount of times, in different places and in different positions. He remembered, in a rush, the first time he went to bed with another man, when he was eighteen years old and scrawny. The other guy had kept Daniel on top, hands on his thin hips like he was a girl and the other guy wanted to believe he was, too. </p><p>But Johnny had no such impulses. He pressed himself completely to Daniel’s bare skin, all the skin he could reach, not caring if he was heavy, not caring if he wasn’t being painfully gentle. The brush of his calloused hands on Daniel’s skin was electric, like a rough sandpaper that was working Daniel into a more malleable shape, a sharp mixture of pleasure that edged toward pain. </p><p>His hands were rough but his mouth was sweet, long, sensual presses of his lips against Daniel’s, betraying whatever thoughts he had that he didn’t want Daniel to know about. Maybe it was easier this way, to communicate without speaking, to leave fingerprints instead of words. </p><p>And Daniel could see the advantages – he wasn’t suffering from a lack of touch like Johnny was, but he was still intoxicated at the press of skin, the building heat of touch and taste and even the smell of beer on Johnny’s breath, the way his skin smelled a little like Daniel’s bed, which was a much bigger turn on than he expected it to be. He pulled away from Johnny’s mouth and yanked him to the side, graceless and desperate, so he could hitch his leg over Johnny’s waist and grind their hips together. </p><p>Johnny’s plan seemed to go to hell with one roll of Daniel’s hips because he gasped, a sharp intake of breath through his teeth, and slipped an arm under him to haul Daniel even closer, nosing Daniel’s chin up and out of the way to fasten his teeth to Daniel’s neck, his tongue soothing the sting after, his other hand tracing where Daniel remembered having muscles when he was a younger man. </p><p>He had no plan, nothing but chasing touch with taste and sound, his hand on Daniel’s back dragging his nails over the skin, murmuring something that sounded like “<em>so good</em>” against the skin of Daniel’s neck when Daniel snuck a hand down between their hips to cup him over his jeans. </p><p>Johnny’s skin on his, the weight of him, didn’t feel real – like Daniel had somehow slipped into some sort of teenage wet dream without noticing. He was, almost obscenely, like a supermodel, built and dangerous and somehow a particular kind of gentle that wasn’t planned. And he was looking at Daniel with eyes full of an emotion Johnny Lawrence often proclaimed he couldn’t feel, vulnerable and a little disbelieving.</p><p>If anything, Daniel felt like he should be the one who was looking at Johnny like he couldn’t believe he was here, not the other way around. </p><p>He gasped when Johnny’s hand slid beneath the waistband of his shorts, the elastic easily giving way to his invasion, his hand just barely brushing past where Daniel really wanted it, teasing and flirty and <em>that</em> was the Johnny Lawrence that Daniel imagined, pressing his advantage and using his own leverage. </p><p>He whined, and Johnny pulled back to look down at him, his mouth bruised and a little swollen, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Tell me what you want,” he said, and even the sentence sent a flush through Daniel, hot like embarrassment. He could feel the burning blush in his face and neck, all the way to the tips of his ears, and he could feel Johnny’s smug smile, even as he leaned down to soothe Daniel with a kiss, long and slow, licking into his mouth like it would coax the words free. </p><p>“No,” Daniel murmured. </p><p>Johnny pulled back, raising his eyebrows. “No, you want me to stop, or no, you won’t tell me what you want?” </p><p>Daniel could see that he already knew the answer, that Johnny was waiting for the opportunity to push his luck, to tease him like they did in every conversation, in every sparring match, in everything else. </p><p>“I won’t tell you what I want,” he said, panting his breath into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny grinned down at him, wolfish and predatory and Daniel relished in the shiver of anticipation that ran through his belly. “You’re a smart man, Johnny Lawrence,” he said. “Figure it out.” </p><p>“Bossy, bossy,” Johnny muttered. “But okay, LaRusso, I’ll bite.” </p><p><em>Yes I hope you will.</em> </p><p>***</p><p>Johnny considered having a plan of attack – he was <em>desperate</em> to get this right, to give LaRusso a night he’d have a hard time pretending didn’t happen when the sun came up. But he didn’t do many things with a plan, so he just pulled Daniel close and tried to listen. He ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair, relishing in the soft, breathy moan that it earned him, and tightened his hand into a fist and pulled, just enough that Daniel hissed against his mouth, his hips bucking up to meet his instinctively. </p><p>“Noted,” he said softly, chuckling when Daniel rolled his eyes, because it didn’t mean much when he was openly panting, his eyes half-lidded and watching Johnny closely, his hands tight on Johnny’s skin, a silent invitation, a provocation. </p><p>He sucked a bruise into the skin of his neck, near the part of his collarbone that Johnny could somehow always see, feminine and pretty and far too distracting in the middle of the day, when Johnny should be thinking about literally anything else. Daniel writhed beneath him, breathing shallowly through his mouth, every puff of breath a different, wanton sound. </p><p>He imagined, in every single dream he ever had about LaRusso, spanning thirty-five years, that he would be mouthy in bed. The man was a motor mouth normally, he had to be one in the sack too. That was his goal, to make Daniel talk. </p><p>So he shifted on top of Daniel and grabbed him by the wrists, pinning them above his head, like they were fighting. The effect was predictable, and almost instant. Daniel bucked against his hold, his mouth dropping completely open. </p><p>“Please,” he said softly, so softly, and Johnny looked down at him, flushed and dazed, his bottom lip worried between his teeth, and tightened his grip. Daniel moaned again, his eyes fluttering closed, and Johnny smirked, pleased. </p><p>“Please what?” he teased, leaning down to kiss Daniel’s chest and then back up to the column of his throat, where he paused, just breathing against his skin, listening to the way Daniel panted the longer he stayed still, squirming under the weight of his body. </p><p>“Asshole,” he gasped, and Johnny laughed before he pushed himself upward, hovering over Daniel again. He kissed him hard, sinking his teeth into Daniel’s bottom lip before releasing his wrists and easing down his body, leaving kisses and little nips of his teeth along the way. </p><p>“Johnny,” Daniel breathed, his Jersey accent coming out more now that the words were just slipping out without his permission. “Johnny, please, please, I need –”</p><p>“What do you need, baby?” Johnny paused with his mouth lingering in the little dip of Daniel’s hip, warm and tempting and delicious. Daniel’s breathing all but stopped at the slip of the word <em>baby</em>, but Johnny could feel the way his erection pressed against his chest, harder and more insistent. “Tell me what you need.” </p><p>“Nice try,” Daniel panted, the words lacking any sort of weight when he was trying to control the way he was breathing. Johnny remembered the year after high school, fumbling around in bed with Bobby, drunk and just touching without thinking. It amazed him, knowing that he and Daniel were grown men who were panting with just a little heavy petting. His teenage self would be embarrassed. </p><p>But then he snuck his hand up Daniel’s shorts and the sound that came out of his mouth chased away any thought other than the here, now, <em>Daniel</em>. </p><p>He inched his fingers up Daniel’s briefs, up his thighs to his dick, straining against the material, listening carefully to Daniel’s hitched breath, to the way he seemed to be biting back words. </p><p>“Come on,” he whispered against his skin, feeling the way Daniel’s legs were shaking. </p><p>He wrapped his hand around him, pulsing and hot and Daniel jolted, back arching off the bed. </p><p>“John,” his name came out in a long breath, and Johnny pulled his hand back, licked it, and went for Daniel’s dick again, giving him a slow, long stroke before tugging his shorts down completely. “Yes, yes, please, don’t – don’t stop.” </p><p>Johnny grinned smugly against Daniel’s skin and licked a long stripe up his shaft, relishing in the way Daniel cried out, his hands catching Johnny’s shoulders and digging in his nails, frantic and mindless. Johnny repeated the movement, just momentary pressure of his tongue, enough to keep Daniel’s hips gyrating, held in place by Johnny’s huge, strong hands. The words coming out of Daniel’s mouth made no sense, words like <em>please</em> and <em>yes, more, God,</em> and then suddenly he was sitting up, crawling over Johnny and kicking his shorts away, the movement not at all smooth and Johnny almost laughed, except Daniel was pushing him down onto his back and reaching for his unbuttoned jeans. </p><p>“Can I?” he asked, and his hair was sticking up in the back from where he had squirmed against the pillows, and his chest was flushed, and Johnny didn’t trust himself to speak. He nodded, closing his eyes at the feeling of Daniel’s hand on his zipper, forcing the jeans and boxers down his legs, pulling them off roughly like he was ready to be done with them already. </p><p>He knew Daniel was impatient – that was part of what he hated and adored about him in equal measure. He was always itching to move forward, to get through one thing to get to the next. But now that he’d moved with a considerable speed to get Johnny undressed, he did nothing but lay his hands on Johnny’s abdomen, running the calloused palms down to wrap around him. </p><p>His hands were firm and warm, his breath on Johnny’s bare skin a tempting ghostly touch. His eyes closed to feel more than watch, and he felt Daniel shift down the bed and pull his leg up. </p><p>“What are you –?” and then Daniel’s mouth was biting a bruise into the inside of Johnny’s thigh and he was tightening his hands into fists in the damn bamboo bedsheets. He wanted that mouth, wanted it around his dick like he’d wanted nothing before, but he wasn’t going to rush him, wasn’t going to mouth off and risk Daniel deciding that he wasn’t going to do it anymore. </p><p>And then he was pulling away, and Johnny could feel the sting of his mouth on his thigh, and then he was closing his mouth over Johnny’s dick, holding his hips down so he couldn’t thrust up into his mouth. All of his breath left him in a rush, so he was struggling to breathe in the aftermath, one hand landing gently on Daniel’s shoulder and the other fisting in his hair. </p><p>Daniel moaned, the sound vibrating through Johnny and up his body, and he shuddered, biting his lip so hard he could taste the metallic tang of blood. He went slow, up and down the length of him, taking Johnny so deep Johnny was sure he was going to gag, he <em>had</em> to, but he kept going, one of his hands leaving Johnny’s hip to wrap around the base of his shaft, tight and punishing and so good Johnny thought he might go out of his mind. </p><p>“<em>Daniel</em>,” the name slipped out before he could overthink it, a whisper that brought Daniel to a stuttering stop, his eyes catching Johnny’s gaze without pulling off, and Johnny thought this is what dying is actually like, and honestly, he didn’t even mind, because he was pretty sure nothing was going to top this, and Daniel moaned again at the sound of his name on Johnny’s lips. </p><p>“Wait,” Johnny blurted, hating himself for saying it the moment it came out of his mouth. Daniel looked up at him again, through his eyelashes, obscene and sexy and Johnny groaned through his teeth. “Come up here,” he said, grabbing at Daniel’s shoulders, trying to pull him up to kiss him on the mouth, their dicks sliding together, Johnny’s slick with Daniel’s spit. </p><p>Daniel gasped into his mouth, his eyes closing and hips rolling in a steady rhythm. Johnny pulled Daniel’s forehead to rest against his, his eyes drinking in Daniel’s face, as their hips met and pulled away, a give and take that got exceedingly sloppy, Daniel’s breath stuttering against his mouth. </p><p>Johnny used his other hand to wrap around them both, an extra bit of friction that pulled a pained groan from Daniel’s mouth, and he panted into Daniel’s open mouth, holding him in place and riding the wave of the visual with the touch, the flush in Daniel’s cheeks, the way he kept biting his lip, his rabbiting pulse. </p><p>“Come for me, baby,” he said, soft and sweet and Daniel’s eyes flew open to meet his and then he was coming, Johnny following close behind him, holding tightly to Daniel’s hair as he rode out the wave, trying to catch his breath as Daniel climbed off of him, landing beside Johnny and looking up at the ceiling, panting. </p><p>“Holy shit, Johnny,” he said, his voice hoarse and steeped in his Jersey accent, and Johnny snorted a laugh, reaching for Daniel’s hand and threading his fingers through it. </p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed. </p><p>He was half-asleep in a matter of minutes, aware distantly that Daniel had gotten up and come back with a towel to clean them off. He caught him around the wrist and pressed a kiss to the top of his hand, chuckling when Daniel said something like <em>“what a gentleman.”</em> </p><p>He fell asleep with Daniel wrapped around him like he couldn’t bear to be separated, and Johnny couldn’t tell whose benefit it was for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>